Nineteen
by bittertown
Summary: AU: Oneshot. ShikaIno. ‘‘For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you have kissed, but my soul ...’’ Pure fluff ahead, reviews and comments are welcomed. [Based on chicken soup for the soul]


**N i n e t e e n**  
b i t t e r t o w n

C h a p t e r o n e – I n o ' s p o i n t o f v i e w

There he was, standing out in the crowd at the mixer that the student council puts on every year at the beginning of school. It was the first time in two years that I'd seen him – Shikamaru, my ex-boyfriend from back in middle school. He was the first and last boy I'd ever gone out with. To get a better look at him, I gathered the up the courage to ask him to dance, and to my surprise he didn't run away screaming. We slow danced.

After the mixer, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I realized that the old crush I had on him was reviving itself, and I wanted to see him again. Considering our rough history, I should have beaten my head on a blackboard numerous times until I fell unconscious.

Two years before, we dated for a month and he told me he loved me. I dumped him because of it. A week later, when I told him what happened, we got back together. His friends took it upon themselves to disapprove.

They kept telling him that I wasn't good enough, that I was going to break his heart. They told me the same thing. I guess they got the best of him because a few weeks later he dumped me over the phone.

None of that mattered to me anymore. I wanted to know this ex-boyfriend again – this intriguing stranger. I decided to take a walk and ''just happened'' to pass by Shikamaru's house. I walked by it …Passed it …turned around to pass it again …and again. I wanted so badly to go up and knock on the door, but I was scared. What if he thought I was a freak or stalker?

I gathered up some courage, headed up the walkway and banged on the door. I could hear his dogs going crazy inside the house, and soon Shikamaru was at the front of his door, staring at me like I'm some sort of mutant.

''Hey'' his deep voice boomed.

''Hey'' I managed to squeak. ''I was just taking a walk and …ummm …I know this is weird …but do you want to …ummm …come for a walk with me?'' I was so articulated and intelligent sounding – NOT!

''Uh …sure'' To my amazement, he went to get his shoes, and before I realized the sky hasn't fallen, we were on our way, in the direction of my house.

We walked along and talked about what occurred in our lives while we were apart. Shikamaru used to be unbearably shy, but he didn't seem afraid to talk to me anymore. We chatted on about miscellaneous things such as school, friends, mentors and everything else that we could manage to think of.

We wounded up in a park near my house. I stopped and turned to face him when I reached the jungle gym. I curled one hand over the cool metal, leaning on it.

''You know, I still have all the notes you used to write me during class.'' I said, teasing him.

''Really?'' he smiled as his entire face lit up at the thought. ''I have all of yours, too.''

''Are you serious?'' I couldn't believe that he'd actually care enough to keep them. I had thought myself sentimental, maybe even a little weird for doing the exact same thing.

That's when I felt his hand close over mine. I lowered my gaze to stare at it. His other hand wounded around my waist. I glanced up into his eyes for a brief second, bewildered, and then, he kissed me.

Now, I've been kissed before, but I can still feel his gentle lips pressing down on mine when he pulled away. It had to be the most impulsive thing I had ever done. We just stood there kissing, until I realized what was going on.

As I pulled away, I whispered, ''Nineteen more.''

While we were still dating, Shikamaru had given me a little certificate that was good for twenty kisses. We never used it. I think maybe he was afraid of me or kissing. Or both.

Shikamaru didn't need to explain it. He just smiled and leaned forward …

to kiss me again.

**T H E E N D .**

A . N : Well, that was short …anyways, fluff for you ShikaIno shippers, hope you liked it. Please review! XD

b i t t e r t o w n


End file.
